Episode 7951 (2nd October 2017)
Plot Ross inquires if Finn came home last night - Emma lies he did. When Emma turns around, she sees a vision of James so hurries off, telling Ross and Pete she's going to work. Gabby explains to Bernice and Diane that Emma threatened her but Bernice is more concerned about Gabby breaking into Dale View. Gabby insists Laurel was right - Emma is a killer - but Bernice and Diane are skeptical. Bernice is disgusted to learn Emma told Arthur that Laurel was going to die and about her fight with Gabby so decides to confront Emma. Adam is upset to learn Victoria is attending the speed dating event at the pub tonight. Gabby leaves Laurel a voicemail to tell her about Emma. Despite suffering some more pains, Moira decides to accompany Faith to a shoot at Home Farm. In the church, Emma reads a passage from the bible before peeking in the cupboard she's locked Finn in. Finn can't understand why his mother locked him in the cupboard and demands to be let out. Emma compares what Finn is saying to what James said when she kept him hostage. From the cupboard, Finn calmly suggests Emma needs to face what she did. Bernice and Diane search for Emma. Finn recalls what it was like when Emma first came back into his life. He tells Emma that he loves her but reiterates that she needs to face up to what she's done. Teary Emma asks Finn if James loved her. Finn assures her he did. Emma declares someone else has something to face and she exits the church leaving Finn locked in the cupboard. Moira and Faith return from the shoot. Faith tries to persuade Moira to join her at the singles night in the pub, but Moira realises she still has work that needs to be done and hurries off. At the pub, the speed dating is getting underway. Emma watches on as Adam and Faith drive off and Moira heads into the barn. Adam is jealous to see Victoria with another man, unaware he is gay. Adam admits to Victoria he wants to be with her. Victoria goes to kiss Adam, but Adam stop her and tells his estranged wife not to kiss him if they cannot be together. Victoria grabs Adam and kisses him. Moira is sorting the order when Emma creeps up on her. Emma questions if Moira loved James. Moira states she didn't and questions why Emma is dragging all of this up now. Emma demands to know if James loved Moira. Moira orders Emma to back off but instead Emma admits she pushed James off the bridge but blame Moira. Terrified Moira cannot believe her ears. She pushes Emma away and grabs a pitch fork. Emma goes for Moira and pushes her to the ground, causing the pitch fork to strike a light and start a fire in the hay. At the speed dating night, everyone is having a good time. Moira is scared of Emma, who is now armed with the pitchfork. As she has another pain, Moira insists they need to get out of the barn but unhinged Emma continues to ask Moira about her and James as the fire spreads around them. Moira tries to assure Emma that James wanted her, but Emma doesn't believe a word. Moira pushes Emma but she is the one who ends up falling into some bags of feed. It suddenly dawns on Moira that she's in labour - just as an explosion causes crates fall on top of her. As the fire ravages around her, Moira begs Emma to help her but Emma suggests this was how it was meant to be. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon Guest cast None. Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave and cupboard *Butlers Farm - Barn, field and yard *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *James Barton appears posthumously as a ghost seen by Emma Barton, for which Bill Ward is credited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes